First and Future
by galindapopular
Summary: JuliePortmanAdam Triangle They say first love never ends, but what happens when those remnants get in the way of plans for the future? Songfic to Dire Straits "Romeo and Juliet"
1. Part I: And I Forget

**Summary: JuliePortmanAdam Triangle: They say first love never ends. But what happens when those remnants get in the way of plans for the future? Song Fic to Dire Straits Romeo and Juliet. **

**Author's Note: So, here it is, my first real extended Songfic. It'll be about 5 chapters. Hope it's enjoyed, it's a little Soapy, I did that on purpose. I mean, come on, it's based on a song that's inspiration is what would have happened if Juliet had dumped Romeo and gotten with Paris...HELLOOO!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ducks go to Disney, Romeo and Juliet goes to Dire Straits and Mark Knophler.**

* * *

**First and Future: Part I: And I Forget**

_Juliet the dice were loaded from the start  
And I bet and you exploded in my heart  
And I forget I forget the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?_

* * *

"Julie," Adam said, snapping her back to reality as they walked. She looked at him and smiled. "Where were you?"

"I just spaced out, Adam," She laughed. "Why, what were you saying?"

"Nothing important," He shook his head. "You've been spacing out a lot lately. Are you nervous about college apps?"

"I think nervous is the wrong word," Julie shrugged, "Preoccupied is better."

"Want to come over tonight?" He asked. "We can work on them together. Since we're applying to the same schools."

"That sounds perfect," She kissed him gently. She loved planning the future with Adam. Unfortunately with that planning came the inevitable revelries into the past and it seemed the more she tried to ignore it the more it closed in on her. "I should go, I left some stuff in my room. I'll meet you later."

"OK," He nodded. "Don't take off on me, huh?"

"Never," She laughed. "I love you, Adam."

"I love you too," He smiled and kissed her. She skipped off, still slightly delirious from her daydream.

"So, what babe?" She froze a few dozen yards later, at the voice, "Are we just not going to talk about it?" She turned and looked.

"Dean," She sighed, "I um, well," Two years ago she had been in love with Dean Portman. It was impossible for her not to be. Two weeks ago, lost in one of those revelries in the past she'd kissed him again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He laughed, "I don't mind kissing you Julie. I do mind you kissing me, running away and ignoring me for two weeks. Mostly because it's so unlike you." She nodded. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," She said, "I'm fine, I've just been," She sighed, "Thinking, a lot lately."

"Thinking," He nodded, "Always risky." She could see from his fake seriousness he was mocking her.

"Shut up," She hit him in the chest with a light laugh.

"I don't have to pretend that hurts anymore," He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "Things are OK with Banks?"

"Yeah, things are fine," She said, "Great even. It's not about Adam."

"You're still going to follow him to whatever school's hockey team he decides is best?" He scoffed.

"It's not like that," She shook her head. He shrugged.

"The girl I went out with wanted the Ivy League." He said, "Now you're applying to Michigan."

"Michigan's a good school," She insisted, "I shouldn't have told you any of that."

"Michigan is a good school," He said, "But you deserve the best. You used to demand it." She looked down. "What happened to Brown? Princeton?"

"Adam and I are planning a life together," She argued. "Just because I have some idea of what I'm doing next year, what I'm doing with my future."

"His future," He said.

"It's the same," She looked at him. "We're together."

"Why did you kiss me?" He said simply. The way his big brown eyes were staring into her, she swallowed. "We broke up almost two years ago. We barely talk, but all of a sudden you throw yourself at me?"

"I don't know why I did it!" She looked at him. "I just was thinking about when we were together and I wanted to kiss you." He smiled. "What?"

"I knew my girl was still in there somewhere," He said and stepped closed to her. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers.

"Dean," She whispered, before falling what felt like head first into the kiss. "Oh, don't, please!"

"I've been thinking about us too," He murmured, nuzzling her neck. "The other day I thought about our first time." He kissed her gently, "Does he touch you like I used to, Julie?"

"It's different," She sighed. "But I do love him."

"And I'm just the guy who got you ready?" He whispered.

"No," She shook her head. "I don't see it that way, I loved you, so much Dean! But I burnt out on it. We were so young." He kissed her again. This time the kiss brought her back to two years ago, to their bodies intertwined in her parent's bed at her family's lake house back in Maine, the time they gave each other everything. "I have to go."

"Don't get lost again, OK?" He whispered. She nodded. "Here," He pulled a folder out. "This might help." She looked down at it as he walked away. She smiled and hugged it to herself. _Brown University._

* * *

"Ready to go?" Adam said coming into Julie's doorway.

"Almost," She laughed, he walked in and closed the door and kissed her. "Adam," She laughed. He kissed her again. "I thought we were going to work on our apps?"

"We were," He nodded. They kissed again. "We haven't been together in a while." They kissed for a while. "I miss you Julie."

"Adam," She sighed, "I think we should just go." She picked up a few more papers. He came behind her and started kissing her neck.

"Why don't we have sex anymore?" He asked. She looked at him. "Since school started, we haven't."

"I've just been distracted," She shrugged. "Once I get my head on straight, I promise our sex life will go back to what it was." He nodded and saw the paper on top.

"Is that one new?" He asked, taking it off the pile.

"Yeah, I wrote it a couple weeks ago," She said casually, plucking it away, "I thought I'd put it in my portfolio."

"Let me see it," He said.

"No, I," She sighed, "It's not very good."

"So you're attaching it to your college applications?" He said, "That doesn't make much sense."

"Adam," She sighed, "Fine," She handed him the paper. He looked over the poem, entitled, _First._

"Wow," He nodded, "You said you wrote this two weeks ago? Not years?"

"Adam," She whispered, "It's just memories. Honestly, college writing professors love stuff about losing your virginity."

"How can you put it out on paper like that?" He demanded. He looked at her and sighed, "I mean, _When the sun goes down over the lake/I see what I gave for him to take/And what I took from him./The warmth which he will always give? _You compare him to the sun in this."

"It's just a poem," She said. "It's strong imagery. That's how I remember it."

"I hate thinking about the fact that you were with him first," He mumbled. She looked at him.

"I'm not going to apologize for it!" She shook her head. "Do you apologize for the many girls you were with before we got together?"

"It was different," He said, "I wasn't,"

"You weren't in love with them," She nodded. "Yeah, that makes it worse, Adam, not better! I was deeply in love with Dean. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but I'm not sorry about the fact."

"Can you blame me?" He whispered, "For wanting to be the only guy you loved? Because I always loved you."

"I love you now," She sighed, "Isn't that the important part?"

"Aside from when we played confession before we slept together," He looked at her, "You've never talked about it." She looked down. "What's bringing up these memories now?"

"Nothing," She shook her head. "What do you think about Brown?"

"The color?" He said.

"No," She said, "For school, Brown University."

"You never mentioned Brown before," He said. "But if you want to apply there, we'll do it."

"I was thinking maybe," She sighed, "Maybe just me." He looked at her. "I mean, we're going to spend our whole lives together, but maybe four years on our own wouldn't be so horrible." She kissed him. "Right?"

"I'm gonna go before this gets any weirder," He said, "Because an hour ago, you were on board with us going to school together." She looked down. He stood up.

"Adam," She said, "Just, kiss me before you go." He kissed her gently, softly, but far from chastely. "I love you."

"I love you more," He whispered with a smile. "We'll talk tomorrow." Once she knew he was gone she stood up and walked down the stairs and knocked on a door.

"Twice in one day?" Dean smiled. "What did I do?" She kissed him. "Whoa."

"I want to be your girl again," She whispered, "I think I liked her better." They kissed deeply. "Make love to me." They kissed undressing each other and falling back onto his bed.

"What about the preppy?" He whispered.

"Don't worry about him," She shook her head. "I love you Dean, I've always loved you."

* * *

_And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
All I do is keep the beat and bad company  
All I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme  
Julie I'd do the stars with you any time_

* * *

**Review Please. It's something a little different for me.**


	2. Part II: A Lovestruck Romeo

**Author's Note: Part II, flashback to the crash and burn of Julie and Dean's relationship. **

**Disclaimer: Ducks, Disney, Romeo and Juliet Dire Straits. This is all just for fun folks!**

* * *

**Part II: A Lovestruck Romeo**

_A lovestruck Romeo, sings the streets of serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Find a streetlight, steps out of the shade  
Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"_

* * *

"Dean," Julie giggled as her boyfriend pressed her against the brick wall outside of the school. They kissed each other hungrily. Fifteen and madly in love for the first time is intoxicating. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," He said. "That weekend when I visited you, do you regret it?"

"How could I regret being with you?" She whispered and touched his face. "I love you Dean." They kissed again. The kisses were consumptive. Everything in both their bodies went over to the other one. She groaned as he moved down her neck.

"I need you," He said, "Let's slip away." She nodded and kissed him again.

* * *

Two months of slipping away later, Julie sat one afternoon writhing on top of Dean as they made love. He kissed the space between her breasts and she held on to his head.

"I love you baby," He whispered. She whimpered and cried out. They finished and she rolled onto her side, away from him. He immediately drew closer to her and began to kiss the back of her neck and the space between her shoulders.

"Dean, don't," She whispered. "Please, just for a second, don't touch me." He drew back and she rolled over and looked at him.

"What's wrong, Julie?" He asked. "You can tell me. We can tell each other anything." She swallowed and looked at him.

"Oh Dean," She hugged him tightly, "I'm so afraid and I can't even explain why."

"Shh," He whispered, "Nothing can hurt you baby, I'm here."

"But that's just it," She looked at him, "Dean, I need you, and what if you weren't here?"

"Hey," He looked at her, "My girl doesn't talk like that." She smiled and looked at him. She loved the way he called her "his girl." He didn't do it because he wanted to possess her. It wasn't like that. This was about his admiration for her. He was always proud of his girl. "You don't need me, and I don't need you, we just want each other. That's the way it should be." She smiled. "If you weren't you, I wouldn't love you so much." She smiled. "I love so much."

"I love you more," She whispered and kissed him.

* * *

"She's gotten weird lately," Dean shook his head. "She's withdrawn, quiet. She doesn't tell me things."

"This is weird?" Fulton said, "Girls don't always talk man."

"She used to tell me things," He mumbled.

* * *

"I think it's over with Dean," Julie whispered. Connie rolled over in bed and looked at her.

"But you love him," Connie said.

"I love him too much," Julie shook her head. "When I'm not with him, it hurts, and when I am with him, I'm afraid to leave him because the pain is going to start again. It's not supposed to be like that."

"Maybe it is," Connie said.

"Do you feel like that?" Julie asked. "With Guy?"

"No," Connie shook her head. "I don't. I feel safe with him. But it's different for everyone."

"It's not supposed to be like this," She sighed lying flat on her back. "It's not."

* * *

"Hey," Adam ran up to Julie a few months later.

"Hi," She laughed. "You're a little out of breath there."

"Yeah," He nodded, "Just wanted to catch you, before you headed home for the summer."

"Did you?" She smiled. He nodded, "What for?" He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. "Oh that," She laughed.

"Mm," He nodded, "That. What's gonna happen with us?"

"I don't know yet," She sighed, "But I'd like to find out."

"God," He smiled, "How'd I get so lucky?"

"Well, you caught me on the rebound," She smiled. He kissed her and they pressed foreheads together. "Call me OK?"

"Every day," He assured her and kissed her again. "Maybe I'll come visit."

"I'd like that." She smiled. "Have a good summer Adam."

"Have a good summer, Julie," He said as she walked away waving.

* * *

"So a nice smile and a couple million," Dean nodded walking up as she sat waiting for the bus to take her to the airport. "That's all it takes?"

"Don't do that," She shook her head, almost whispering, "I like him, we have fun together."

"You've changed," He said. She looked at him.

"No I haven't," She said, her voice more firm. "We changed, but I'm the same." He looked at her, but she felt like he was staring through her. A part of her was screaming, "Of course I changed, you're not by my side any more, I had to change, it was change or die!"

"Well, I got you something," He said, "Before, you know. I was saving it, for our anniversary." She looked at him. "I figure you should have it anyway." He reached into his bag and handed her a beautiful leather bound journal. "Save notebooks and cocktail napkins all that stress you put on them."

"Thank you Dean," She whispered, "It's beautiful."

"You're talented," He shrugged, "You've got to record it all for Brown." She smiled. "My girl's going to be great," He said simply, brushing her hair behind her ear. She wanted to kiss him. "Have a good summer Julie. Enjoy the lake." He stood up. "You know I did." She shuddered as he walked away.

* * *

"It's pretty up here," Adam said as he and Julie walked around the lake. She nodded. "Are you up here the whole summer?"

"Pretty much," She shrugged, "I like it, it's quiet, the parents only come up every other weekend and I can just be by myself and write." She stopped, "Although, I do like visitors." He laughed taking her hands and kissing her. "Adam," She whispered as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"I'm in love with you Julie," He said simply, "I always have been, since we were twelve. I know that you don't feel the same way, but if you could ever possibly." She grabbed on and kissed him.

"I could absolutely love you Adam Banks," She whispered. He smiled. "I'm not there yet. As long as you don't mind waiting a little while for it to get there."

"I know that what you had with Portman was," He sighed, "I guess, special is the best way to phrase it."

"It was certainly intense," She nodded. "But it's over. I don't love Dean anymore." He looked at her and they kissed again, "If we go in the house, I'll show you." He smiled as she took his hand and lead him up the porch steps and kissed him.

* * *

_When you can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold  
You promised me everything you promised me thick and thin yeah  
Now you just say oh Romeo yeah you know I used to have a scene with him_

* * *

**Review Please! This is going to be a quicky, like I said, just a few chapters.**


	3. Part III: There's A Place For Us

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them! Keep em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Part III: There's A Place For Us**

_Juliet when we made love you used to cry  
You said I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die  
And there's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?_

* * *

Julie lay in bed next to Dean, their hands resting next to each other his hand resting on hers, his hand resting on hers. The intensity of being near him was back. That scared feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would be in excruciating pain the minute she wasn't near to him again was back. They were quietly looking at each other, taking in each other's bodies again after two years.

"Why did you end it?" He asked. She closed her eyes. "I've been obsessing for two years about what the hell I did to push you away, and I've got nothing."

"Remember, after we'd have sex," She whispered, "And I would cry, and I'd tell you that I was scared?"

"Something like that," He nodded. "The crying I think I blocked out."

"I usually waited until you were sleeping," She admitted, "For the crying. But I did tell you I was scared."

"Yeah, but never of what," He whispered and kissed her. "Were you scared of me?"

"No, not of you," She laid her hands on his chest. "When we were together, it seemed like there wasn't anything else in the world. And then when we weren't together, I would see the world and it would scare me. So I never wanted to be without you." He kissed her. "I knew you didn't feel the same way, so I ended it, I cut my losses."

"Who says I didn't feel the same way?" He asked. "Julie I love you. All I wanted was for us to be together."

"All you wanted?" She asked. He sighed and looked at her.

"It was a long time ago," He said. "Now, I don't know what I want. You kind of broke my heart."

"I want us back," She looked at him.

"I want that too," He whispered, "But Julie, let's not kid ourselves, it wouldn't be the same."

"Then why did you," She looked at him, "I mean, why didn't you stop me?" He looked at her.

"You sort of caught me off guard," He sighed, "You just blew in here demanding I make love to you. It's not an offer I'm going to refuse." She sat up and started to get dressed. "Julie, I didn't mean,"

"You're an asshole," She said. He looked at her.

"I'm an asshole?" He snapped, "You have a boyfriend! Who in all this talking we've been doing you didn't mention breaking up with."

"Fine," She stood up, "I was willing to leave Adam for you Dean." She looked at him. "But if you don't want me, I'm happy to be with someone who does." She leaned down and kissed him. He pulled her close again, and she ended up on her knees on the bed. "I want a life with you." She said.

"I'm not the guy who you plan your future with," He said simply. "Not the kind of future you want at least." She pressed her forehead to his.

"Be with me," She murmured and kissed him again, "Please. Then we'll have a future."

"I love you," He whispered, "I'm always gonna love you, I just need to think, OK?" She nodded. "Do you want to stay here?"

"No," She shook her head, "I should get back."

"OK," He whispered and they kissed again.

* * *

"Hey you," Adam said the next morning as Julie stood at her locker.

"Hey," She smiled as he kissed her.

"So I'm sorry about last night," He said. She shrugged her shoulders as he tried to touch her. "OK, you're still upset."

"No, Adam," She shook her head, "I'm not. I ambushed you, pretty much. It's just, Brown is this dream I sort of forgot about until recently, and I didn't know how to tell you about it."

"It's alright," He said, "I shouldn't have been such ass about that poem." He kissed her. "Look, I love you, and if you want to go to Brown, I support you." She smiled. "I probably can't get into Brown anyway."

"Please," She rolled her eyes, "We'd just be studying in the Banks Memorial Library for the rest of our college careers." He laughed. "It's not because I don't want to be with you. It's not about you."

"I know," He smiled. "After cooling down, I completely get it." She nodded. "Just don't rule our plans out hm?"

"Sure," She nodded. She kissed him, "I love you Adam. You know that right?"

"Yeah," He whispered. "Julie, are you sure you're OK?"

"Adam," She groaned, "Yes, I am fine. You might not be if you ask me that again." She whacked him in the chest. He kissed her softly. "Mm, Adam," She whimpered and he kissed her again guiding her hands around his neck. After the previous night's indiscretion came back to her. She forgot in her bliss how good things were with Adam when they were good, he was an amazing kisser. "Adam."

"What do you say we blow off first period," He whispered, "And pick up where we left off last night?"

"Just kiss me a little longer," She said softly. He kissed her. She actually felt her foot slide up and then pop.

"I adore you, Julie," He said. She whimpered pulling into another deep and wonderful kiss, how could she even imagine breaking up with him?

* * *

Dean watched them. What had he been thinking? Of course she would end up with Banks. She belonged with a guy like that, who could give her the world. Guys like him didn't get girls like Julie. The night before had just been both of them being afraid to face the future. For her the future was fancy college and then being Mrs. Adam Banks, for him it was maybe a two year degree and a steady job if he was lucky. But then he thought of how she'd moaned his name, how she'd whispered over and over that she loved him. And even more he thought of how she'd told him things about when she was little, about how her father and scrimped and saved to get them that tiny lake house, and done the same thing to make sure his daughter could go to any college she wanted. Could Adam Banks even relate to that kind of sacrifice? He'd had life handed to him on a silver platter. He couldn't understand why Julie had to dream up her own worlds to write about, just to escape the reality of hers when she was a little girl and that that was why she was so talented, where her strength came from.

* * *

"Oh Adam," Julie drew away from him after making love, still trembling in pleasure. He smiled, brushing a tendril of broken hair off her forehead. He knew better than to try to hold her when she pulled away from him. She was still a mystery to him, his golden haired angel. He could spend all his time making love to her, he did know that. Slipped a gentle kiss onto her mouth which made her move closer.

"What do you think of Paris?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"Just generally?" She said.

"No," He laughed, "My parents want to give us a trip for graduation. Paris, London, Rome, anywhere in the world you want."

"But that's not for months," She said. He nodded and kissed her.

"I told you I wanted to give you everything Julie," He whispered, "If you'd only let me spoil you a little." He kissed her and pulled her close.

"Oh Adam, don't," She whimpered as he kissed down her neck and rolled her under him. "Please, I don't deserve you." She started to cry.

"Of course you do," He insisted, "You deserve the world." She shook her head and he drew back. "What is going on?"

"I had sex with Dean last night," She admitted hanging her head shamefully.

* * *

_Come up on different streets they both were streets of shame  
Both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same  
And I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real  
How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?_

* * *

**Review Please! Love you lots!**


	4. Part IV: What you gonna do about it?

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for the reviews. I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Part IV: What you gonna do about it?**

_Juliet says hey it's Romeo, you nearly gimme me a heart attack  
He's underneath the window she's singing hey la my boyfriend's back  
You shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that  
Anyway what you gonna do about it?_

* * *

Adam walked down to the boys floor and knocked on the door.

"Something I can help you with Banks?" Portman leaned against the doorframe a smug look of triumph on his face. He'd won. Julie must have dumped the preppy. Adam stepped in and pushed him against the wall. "I wouldn't if I were you," Portman shook him off.

"What do you think you're gonna prove?" Adam stared him down. Dean looked at him. "I'm gonna marry her. We both know it."

"Isn't that up to Julie?" Dean said. Adam exhaled through his nostrils. He knew he'd lose in a fight to Dean Portman. It might make Julie change her mind about things though.

"I waited four years," Adam shrugged, "I can wait longer. Whenever she's ready."

"Maybe if you'd been man enough for her she'd have an easier time making up her mind," Dean stepped up. "I have to admit I was a little surprised it took two years for her to come back around."

"Look, I'll deal with that it happened once," Adam said, "Because Julie's been in a really weird place lately."

"She's only there because for some reason you think it's OK to force her into a life she never wanted!" Dean snarled. "I don't know why I ever let her go."

"You don't know her anymore," Adam said.

"I know she wants more than being some society housewife," Dean said, "And I know how to make her moan, that's something that you never forget." Adam lost it and punched him.

"If I hear that you ever touched her again," Adam said shaking his head.

"Again," Dean nodded calmly, wiping his lip, "That's up to Julie. You try that again and I'll kill you, get the hell out." Adam turned quietly and walked out. He'd proven his point.

* * *

Julie lay on her bed curled in a ball crying. She'd lost them both and she knew it. The night before had been a mistake, the nail in the coffin of her and Dean's relationship, and now Adam would probably never speak to her again.

"I hope those tears aren't for me babe," She looked up.

"Dean!" She whispered and sat up, he sat down and kissed her. She slid her arms around his neck. "I thought you'd hate me."

"I couldn't if I tried," He said laying her down under him gently.

"I told Adam about us," She said.

"I know," He smiled, "Your boyfriend has a hell of a left hook, especially for such a skinny guy." She looked at him and blinked.

"He hit you?" She sat them up and then noticed the slight bruise forming near his mouth. "Adam?" He nodded. "Adam _Banks_?"

"Unless it was some other little blond preppy kid who's girlfriend I slept with," He laughed. "Hey," He whispered and kissed her. "I'm OK."

"Yeah, I'd put my money on you in that fight," She sighed, "But what did you say?" He looked at her.

"You think I provoked him?" He said. She shrugged. "Julie, I didn't say anything that wasn't true!"

"What did you say to him?" She repeated. He sighed.

"That you don't want his life," He said. She closed her eyes and exhaled, "And that you deserved more than what he was offering."

"Dean, you didn't!" She stood up.

"What's wrong with you?" He took her hands, "I thought this was what you wanted. I thought you wanted us." He kissed her palms and pulled her close to him

"I do want us," She sighed, as he kissed her neck, "But that's not true."

"What's not true?" He looked at her.

"That I don't want what he's offering me," She looked at him, "I do want it. But I want you too."

"You don't know what you want," He said. They looked at each other. He shook his head. "Baby," He touched her face, "I can't wait around for you to figure it out." She closed her eyes and hugged close to him. "You want me, or you want him." She shuddered. "Now tell me," He kissed her, "What do you want?"

"You," She groaned, "I want you." They kissed tenderly for a few minutes as he lay her down and began undressing her. "Oh Dean," She sighed, his hand running up her bare side.

"Tell me you love me," He commanded and kissed her.

"You know how I love you," She whispered, sliding his shirt over his head.

"Were you really planning to marry him?" He asked. She sighed and pulled away.

"We'd talked about it," She said, "I got the feeling he was going to propose this summer."

"You're kind of young for it," He said.

"We wouldn't get married until after college," She shrugged, "It's not a factor anymore." She kissed him. "I'm with you." They kissed gently and made love for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Hey," Adam walked over to Julie the next morning, "So, um, have you thought about Paris?" She looked at him.

"Adam," She said, "Last night, I thought, I mean, after what I told you," She looked at him, "You still want to take me to Paris?"

"I forgive you," He said softly, "I love you, Julie." She sighed.

"But I don't," She looked at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He was so sweet, so good to her. Could she break his heart? "I don't about Paris."

"Julie, I don't want to push you," He said. "But I do want you to understand how I feel about you. Come on." He took her hand and pulled her outside, away from the . "I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I, um," He kneeled down.

"Adam stand up," She said pulling him to his feet. "We're 17 don't be crazy, thank God no one saw!" He looked at her.

"I need to know that you choose me," He whispered desperately, "Julie, please." She swallowed. Standing here, she had no way to say no to him, to tell him that things had changed. He kissed her. "Choose me, please."

"Oh Adam," She sighed, "Couldn't you just be normal and get mad at me and break up with me? You're the only person on this planet who would react to me sleeping with my exboyfriend by trying to propose to me." He touched her face.

"You want to be with him don't you?" He sighed. She closed her eyes.

"I really don't know what I want," She whispered.

* * *

_I can't do the talk like they talk on tv  
And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be  
I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you  
I can't do anything except be in love with you_

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Part V: You and Me babe, how bout it?

**Author's Note: Well, here it is Part V, the end. Thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate it. Hope you guys liked this.**

**Disclaimer: As I said in the beginning the Ducks go to Disney and the song goes to Mark Knopfler!**

* * *

**Part V: You and Me Babe, how bout it?**

_Juliet when we made love you used to cry  
You said I love you like the stars above and I'll love you till I die  
There's a place for us you know the movie song  
When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?_

* * *

"Hey," Dean walked over to where Julie was sitting on a bench, where she'd instructed him to meet her, he sat down and kissed her.

"Dean, don't," She pushed him away. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "This is why you wanted to meet right?"

"Not exactly," She shook her head. She looked up and saw Adam coming.

"Um," Adam said, seeing them sitting, "What's going on?"

"Sit down," Julie stood up and looked at them sitting together. "So, I need to talk to you, both of you."

"OK," Dean said, "At the same time?"

"Yes," She nodded, "Because, when I'm with either one of you alone, my head gets clouded and I can't articulate what I actually want," They both stared at her. "Dean," She looked at him, "I love you, what we had together, I'll always cherish it. But it was such a long time ago, and we're not the people that we were then. And honestly, I think I was afraid, of what's coming next, so I came to you, because I knew that you'd bring me back to a time when the future didn't matter." She closed her eyes, "And Adam, I love you too, and I love that you have these plans for us, and you want us to have this amazing future together," She sighed, "But it's what I want." Adam went to say something, "Don't say anything. I know that I have to make a choice, and I'm choosing my own future." They looked at her. "I'm not going to be with either of you." She sighed, "And this hurts me, because I love you both so much. But I need to figure out who I am, because if I knew, this wouldn't have happened, and I wouldn't have hurt either of you like this." She said. "OK, now that I've gotten that out, I'm going to walk away, because I don't want either of you to talk me out of this." She turned around and walked away.

"That was unexpected," Dean said.

"I thought she was going to choose you, to be honest," Adam said.

"Nah," Dean shook his head, "She's right, we're not the same people we were two years ago."

"You were right," Adam said, "She didn't want that life. She tried to tell me."

* * *

"So I guess this is good bye," Julie looked up into her doorway and saw Dean standing, months later as she packed up, after graduation.

"I guess so," She whispered. She walked over and hugged him.

"I proud of you," He said.

"I'm going to miss you," She whispered clinging to the smell of him.

"Nah," He looked at her, "You'll get to Providence, you'll meet some brilliant guy who'll make you forget all about me."

"Don't," She shook her head, "Don't even kid about it. I could never forget you." He kissed her gently. "Dean."

"That's all it is," He whispered, "Just saying goodbye." She nodded, "Have a good life, Julie."

"You too," She whispered and hugged him, not quite ready to let go.

"Am I interrupting?" She looked up and saw Adam.

"No," Dean shook his head, "Just saying goodbye." He walked away.

"I didn't expect you to come by," She said simply, putting some things from her desk into a box.

"It's been a tough year," He sighed, "I didn't know how to be around you."

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "About, everything Adam." He nodded. "You didn't deserve any of what I did."

"So um," He looked down, "Brown? In the fall?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"What about this summer?"

"I'll probably just go to the lake," She shrugged, "Be by myself." She looked at him, "First summer since I was fourteen that I don't have a boyfriend so," He smiled. "I can't apologize enough." She shook her head, "It was so horrible."

"You were confused," He shrugged, "And sad, and kind of a bitch," She laughed and looked down. "I'm sorry too, for not listening, or assuming things about us."

"I let you assume them," She shook her head. "There was a part of me that wanted all of that, you should know, I wanted to go to college with you, and spend my life with you," She looked at him.

"But?" He said, stepping closer.

"But the scared little girl won," She laughed. "The part of me that wanted that lost to the scared little girl who just wanted things to be the way they were when she was fifteen."

"Did he kiss you goodbye?" He asked. She nodded. "Can I?" She smiled feeling him take her waist. She closed her eyes and savored her last kiss ever with Adam Banks. "Goodbye Julie."

"Goodbye Adam," She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said softly.

* * *

A year later Julie walked out of a final laughing with one of the new friends she'd made, a girl named Carol, who she'd agreed to live with the next year.

"So anyway," Carol said, "My parents said I could bring someone, and I thought you'd want to come."

"To Paris?" Julie said, "For a week?" Carol nodded, "Huh, sure."

"You could be more excited," She laughed.

"No," Julie shook her head, "I'm excited, it just reminded me of something."

"Adam or Dean?" Carol said. Julie rolled her eyes. "Anytime you get all distracted and thinky it's either because of Adam or Dean."

"Adam," Julie said, "He was going to take me to Paris, after graduation. He was probably going to propose."

"You're such a freak when it comes to guys," Carol shook her head, "Drew's in love with you, you know."

"I want to meet someone," Julie said, with a groan, "Who isn't in love with me. Just once, a guy, who maybe sorta likes me and wants to like eat pizza and maybe make out and see a movie."

"Whatever," Carol shrugged, "A bunch of us are going to the bar, are you coming?"

"Yeah, definitely," Julie nodded and stopped, doing a double take, "Listen, I'll meet you OK?"

"Sure," Carol smiled. "I'll see you later." Julie took a deep breath and walked over to a tree.

"It's you," She whispered.

"Yeah," He smiled. "It's me."

* * *

_A lovestruck Romeo sings the streets a serenade  
Laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made  
Finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade  
Says something like you and me babe how about it?_

* * *

**Alright, review please! Thanks for going along with my little experiment.**


End file.
